


Sleeping Arrangements

by totalnovaktrash



Series: The Collector's Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kind of angsty, Original Character(s), is this angst?, not quite sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: The trio get captured on an alien planet and Lilith gets some bad news. Jenny watches a change in Lilith and Astrid's relationship.





	Sleeping Arrangements

Jenny Tyler-Lungbarrow knew plenty of things about her younger sister Lilith.

Jenny knew knew that Lilith’s favorite planet to visit, besides Earth, was Rennin. She knew that she would go to Nevarlyn when she was sad. She knew that she would avoid Mandalore for the rest of her life. She knew that her favorite adventure was the time with the Ninth Doctor when everybody lived.

Jenny knew that, in her second and third incarnations, Lilith preferred coffee to tea. She knew that she had a strange obsession with an Earth café called ‘Starbucks’. She knew that her favorite ice cream was peanut butter. She knew that she would always call crumpets ‘that one thing Brits eat for breakfast’.

Jenny knew that Lilith was very fond of her 51 st century blaster. She knew that she was fiercely protective of both their family and their companions. She knew that it made her furious when someone she cared about was threatened. She knew that she would not hesitate to use a weapon to get them out of trouble.

Jenny also knew that, when she did sleep, Lilith slept on her side.

* * *

The three of them were not oblivious to the fact that traveling the universe was dangerous. Not all planets were outsider friendly and not all governments were stable and fair. Some were not so gracious and had leaderships that were very controversial. Lilith, Jenny, and Astrid hadn’t  _ meant _ to get them associated with the rebels, but it had happened anyway. They didn’t particularly  _ mind _ either. They were happy to help. After traveling with their family, Jenny and Lilith were no strangers to toppling governments. Astrid, who was quite a bit newer at that activity, had her own reservations.

The rebel’s attempt at taking back control was unsuccessful. Most of them were slaughtered. The rest, including the three travelers, were taken prisoner. Jenny and Lilith were separated from the others when the Emperor discovered them to be a different species. The two of them were held in separate cells, though. And they were kept there for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually closer to six weeks. They were interrogated daily about a variety of things. What they were, who they were, how they got there, what the rebel’s plans were. When the two of them were unable to give the people information about the rebels, they were tortured.

One night, about a week and a half in, Jenny heard Lilith crying in the adjoining cell. She reached out to her sister telepathically like their father had taught her and asked what was wrong. All she received was the saddest emotion that she had ever felt and the knowledge that the guards had told Lilith that Astrid was dead. Lilith became less and less responsive as time went on, and Jenny became more and more worried. Eventually, higher priority prisoners were brought in and Jenny was roughly shoved into Lilith’s cell. Lilith herself was curled into a ball in the corner of the small room, staring despondently into space. It broke Jenny’s hearts.

She took the next few weeks to come up with an escape plan. Every moment she wasn’t being watched, tortured, or plotting was spent trying to convince Lilith to take part in the escape. She reminded her that they still had the rest of their family out there, that Mum and Dad needed her alive, that Darkel, Jamie, and Nyx wanted to see her again. Lilith eventually responded to Jenny’s pleading with a small nod. Six weeks passed before Jenny was able to begin putting her plan into motion. All she had to do was wait for the next guard shift. When it came, she and Lilith would be ready. What they were not ready for was the distinct sound of someone firing a 51 st century blaster set to stun and the sight of the guard collapsing.

They also weren’t prepared to see the face of their savior as she took the keys off the unconscious guard and unlocked the barred door. Jenny broke into a wide grin at the sight and helped a shell shocked Lilith to her feet, lightly shoving her sister towards their savior. Lilith embraced Astrid with strength that she shouldn’t have possessed. Lilith gripped her blaster tightly and Astrid’s hand even tighter as the trio made their way out of the prison and into the light of the outdoors. It was then that strength failed the younger Time Lady, and Jenny and Astrid had to carry the girl back to the outskirts of the nearest town where their TARDIS was hidden as a shed.

The two blondes managed to coax the ginger into eating a bowl of soup and the very least. They settled in the library where Lilith curled herself into Astrid’s side and sobbed until she had no tears left to cry. Jenny watched the two comfort each other, feeling like an outsider, and was admittedly a bit relieved when Astrid announced that she’d take Lilith to bed. Eventually the instinct to check on her sister became to strong and she made her way to Lilith’s bedroom. She pushed open the door and was stopped by what she saw. Jenny knew that, when she did sleep, Lilith slept on her side. But there she was— on her back— sound asleep.

Her hand wrapped around Astrid’s.

Jenny closed the door and walked away, a smile on her face for the first time in almost two months.


End file.
